Different
by salwhr
Summary: 'Aku ingin kau mencintaiku sebagai diriku sendiri, Lee Donghae" HAEHYUK! EUNHYUK! DONGHAE! BOY X BOY! CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

MY BELOVED COUPLE, _**HAEHYUK**_

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA " _ **TERINSPIRASI"**_ DAN " ** _PLAGIAT"_**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

 _OUT OF CHARACTER_

ENJOY

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah larut, Hae. Pergilah temui Hyukjae. Aku yakin dia sedang menunggumu dengan wajah masamnya." Ujar pria berpawakan tinggi yang kini tengah menyesap secangkir kopi sembari terus mengotak-atik gunungan berkas yang tepat berada dihadapnya.

"Aku menyukai wajah masamnya." Sedangkan pria lain yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hae hanya menyahut dengan santai.

"Tsk! Terserah kau saja. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perkembanganya?" Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup-sangat- mengerikan.

"Perkembanganya?" Donghae menerawang sesaat.

"Baik, perkembanganya sangat baik."

.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya!" Panggilan dari seseorang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke sumber suara.

"Dara? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae dengan alis menyatu.

"Ini" Dara memberikan satu _bucket_ bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan balutan kertas berwarna _soft pink._

Tangan kekar Donghae bergerak menerima bunga itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Terimakasih Nyonya Park. Tapi lain kali jika ingin memberiku hadiah seperti ini jangan di tempat umum. Bagaimana jika pasien atau dokter lain melihat kita?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Dara yang masih sibuk dengan semua umpatan yang ia tunjukan pada sang atasan, Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi. Hanya ada satu orang pria yang tengah terbaring lemah disebuah ranjang.

 ** _KRIEEETTT_**

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu membuatnya sedikit terusik. Tanpa perlu melihat, dirinya sudah hafal betul siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hae? Berhenti mengintip atau kau akan ku teriaki peria cabul" Ucapnya dengan mata kembali terpejam.

"Baiklah, aku ketahuan lagi sepertinya" Donghae segera menunjukan wujudnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang khas Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Merasa lebih baik hm?"

 _'_ _Dingin'_

Itulah yang Donghae rasakan saat tanganya membelai wajah orang yang sejak lama membuatnya selalu pulang larut guna meracik beberapa obat untuk sebuah penyakit yang bisa dibilang cukup berbahaya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Mata yang tadinya tertutup itu kini mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakan pancaran sayu namun penuh kasih sayang yang selalu berhasil membuat Donghae enggan mengalihkan pandanganya dari manik hitam itu.

"Tak baik"

Pria manis itu hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar jawaban Donghae. Dirinya tau betul apa yang Donghae maksud.

 _'_ _Tak baik'_ dalam kamus Donghae berarti _'Aku belum berhasil menemukan obat yang dapat membunuh penyakit sialan itu'_

Tangan mungilnya ganti membelai wajah kelelahan milik Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, berhentilah jika kau mau. Lagipula aku tak memerlukanya. Selama kau disampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

TOLONG JANGAN BILANG "KEK PERNAH LIAT FF INI" DIHARAMKAN BAGI KALIAN UNTUK BERFIKIRAN DEMIKIAN. SOALNYA INI FF EMANG UDA PERNAH SAYA PUBLISH JUGA DI ACC SEBELAH SAYA 'pidhaehyu' TAPI APA DAYA LUPA PASS T-T

.

.

.

.

 **RNR?!**


	2. Chapter 2

MY BELOVED COUPLE, _**KYUMIN**_

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA " _ **TERINSPIRASI"**_ DAN " ** _PLAGIAT"_**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

 _OUT OF CHARACTER_

en **JOY~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, jadi begini. Mungkin aku harus sedikit mengurangi-"

 _ **KRING KRING KRING**_

"ARRGGGGHHHHH!" Donghae berteriak frustasi kala konsentrasi nya terganggu karena suara bising yang berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

Yah, walaupun mereka bersahabat sudah sangat lama, Donghae kadang tetap tak bisa menerima semua sifat menjengkelkan dari Kyuhyun. Namun menurut Donghae, itulah yang membuat persahabatanya dengan Kyuhyun bertahan cukup lama. Dan jangan lupakan saat Donghae benar-benar marah dan sudah siap membunuh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun telah melakukan 'kesalahan besar' yang sama sekali tak ingin diingat oleh Donghae, maupun Hyukjae.

"KYUUU! DERING PONSELMU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU GILA!" Donghae kembali berteriak bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapanya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Ini Rumah Sakit bodoh!" Kyuhyun berujar jengkel.

"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh! Ruangan ini bahkan kedap suara!"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar sanggahan Donghae. Tak ambil pusing dengan gerutuan Donghae, Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan ke mejanya yang kebetulan atau apa itu aku tak mengerti satu ruangan dengan Donghae.

Satu senyum terulas di bibir Kyuhyun kala nama 'Miniming Hyung' lah yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ming hyung?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

" . . . . . "

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan arah perbincangan sang kekasih.

" . . . . . "

Seiring dengan penjelasan Sungmin disambungan telfonya, mata Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membulat.

"A-apa? Kau yakin? Baiklah-baiklah. Tunggu disitu, dan jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kesana sebentar lagi"

 _ **KLIK**_

Setelah memutus sambungan telfon, dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari ruanganya –dan Donghae-. Namun niatnya sedikit terganggu karena baru beberapa langkah, Donghae sudah memanggilnya.

"Kyu?! Kau ingin kemana? Ada apa dengan Sungmin hyung?"

"Hae? Kau disini?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Apa maksutmu hah?!" Donghae berteriak kesal. Meskipun sudah 7 tahun dirinya dan Kyuhyun berteman baik, tetap saja banyak hal yang Donghae tak sukai dari diri Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin menlfeonku, dia bilang kau akan membunuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam sebentar sebelum dia mengerti sesuatu dan berlari mendahului Kyuhyn.

"Hyukjae-ah!" teriak Donghae dan berlari keluar dari ruanganya.

"Hyukjae? Yak! Sebenarnya siapa yang akan dibunuh?! Hei! Donghae-ah! Tunggu aku"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, apa kita akan pergi kerumah anda, Nona?" tanga seorang lelaki paruh baya sembari memandangi cermin kecil diatasnya guna manatap sang lawan bicara yang berada di jok penumpang.

"Hng" jawab orang itu dengan wajah sebal.

"Dengar ya Tuan Kim. Tak peduli berapapun uang yang Donghae beri padamu, jangan panggil aku Nona! Panggil aku Tuan!" lanjut Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Ucap tuan Kim dengan nada hormat namun disusul senyum jahilnya yang sukset membuat lenganya mendapat cubitan dari Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK**_

"HUYKJAE?!"

Suara dobrakan pintu yang diikuti oleh teriakan panik dari seseorang membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandanganya dari ranjang rapi dihadapanya menuju pintu yang berada debelakangnya.

"Dimana Hyukjae?! Katakan padaku!" Teriak Donghae tak sabaran. Namun karena Sungmin masih diam tak bergeming di tempatnya, Donghae buru-buru berkeliling seluruh ruangan guna mencari Hyukjae-nya.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton mulai mencoba membantu mendinginkan suasana.

"Hae, tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu!" Kyuhyun berujar sembari berjalan ke arah Donghae yang tengah membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun nihil, Hyukjae-nya tak berada di ruangan itu.

Donghae membalikan kepalanya. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepanya, dan Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan sampai kekasihmu melakukukan kesalahan fatal seperti dirimu, Kyu" ujar Donghae dingin dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan Donghae.

Donghae tak akan bersikap seperti itu, kecuali seseorang telah membuat kesalahan besar terhadap keluarganya, atau Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pandanganya tertuju pada kekasih mungilnya yang kini tengah tertunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, selain berjalan mendekati Sungmin, memeluknya, lalu mengucap beribu-ribu kata yang bahkan kadang mungkin tak masuk akal, apapun itu asal Sungmin tenang.

Dan Kyuhyun kini sedang melakukanya.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hyukjae tak menyukai tempat ramai dan orang asing, sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali. Atau mungkin, dia sedang pergi ke laundy?"

Benarkan? Sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Terimakasih untuk kata-kata penenagmu, Kyu. Tapi hiks tapi, jujur saja itu membuatku se-semakin takut..Huaaaaaaa" Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis dengan sangat histeris. Bayangkan saja saat anak kecil tak diperbolehkan membeli makanan kesukaanya, padahal saat itu dia sedang lapar. Kurang lebih seperti itu lah tangisan Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"YAK! PAKAI MATAMU KETIKA BERJALAN BODOH!"

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan disaat suara bising itu menyapa indera pendengaranya. Dan jangan lupakan dahinya yang mungkin memar karena badan ringkihnya baru saja terpelantuk kedepan.

"Tuan Kim? Kenapa berhenti? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara seraknya.

"Ah, maaf membangunkan anda. Ada pejalan kaki gila yang baru saja hampir membuatku menabraknya" jelas tuan Kim dengan nada yng masih penuh emosi.

Hyukjae melongokan kepalanya ke kursi kemudi. Melihat siapa yang disebut 'orang gila' oleh tuan Kim itu.

"Mana dia? Apa sudah pergi?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran karena orang yang disebuat 'orang gila' oleh tuan Kim tak nampak sama sekali di pengelihatanya.

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya kala dengan perlahan tubuh seseorang mulai terlihat. Dari caranya berusaha untuk berdiri, Hyukjae dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu mungkin mengalami kesulitan saat berdiri.

"Tuan? Tuan Hyukjae? Kemana anda akan pergi? Yah!" teriak Tuan Kim dengan nada panik. Pasalnya Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari mobil. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika Donghae mengetahuinya.

Sementara Hyukjae, dirinya tak mengindahkan panggilan Tuan Kim. Rasa penasaranlah yang membuatnya berani keluar dari mobil dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat ramai dan penuh orang asing seperti ini.

Hyukjae memandangi orang itu. Wajahnya tak begitu terlihat jelas karena orang itu masih menghadap ke mobil, atau lebih tepatnya menghadap Tuan Kim. Namun ada yang janggal.

'Mengapa pandanganya justru ke kursi disebelah Tuan Kim?' Batin Hyukjae.

"Hey" sapa Hyukjae dengan nada ramahnya.

Orang itu langsung berbalik dengan gusar ke arah Hyukjae.

"Ma-maaf Tuan. Aku tak bisa melihat saat menyebrang. Ma- maafkan aku." Ucap orang itu dengan suara bergetar dan kepala menunduk.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku tak terlu-" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti. Dirinya mulai sedikit mengerti apa yang orang itu bicarakan.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau disini?" Hyukjae bertanya dan maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Orang itu mendongakan kepalanya, seumur-umur belum ada yang mau mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan menyapanya.

Orang itu tersenyum, dan Hyukjae hanya mampu membuka mulut dan matanya dengan lebar. Bukan, bukan karena pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menakubkan. Hanya saja...

"Anyeonghaseyo" ucap orang itu membungkukan badanya sopan.

"Namaku...-"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author's note :

Chap 2 update aweuuuu! Oiya disini 'kesalahan' nya kyuhyun sm sungmin beda loh ya, jan kemakan sm omonganya donghae/?

Anw, chap 3 update kalo chap ini minimal review nya 10, maaf bukan bermaksud gila review, cuman biar kita saling menghargai^-^

.

.

.

.

.

 **RNR?!**


End file.
